


Regular Trims

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo needs a trim.  Gojyo wants a trim of a different sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular Trims

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #53, 'haircuts'. I didn't make the deadline: 55 minutes writing with an additional 10 minutes for editing.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[author:samsarapine](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/author:samsarapine), [challenge:haircuts](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/challenge:haircuts), [char:gojyo](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/char:gojyo), [char:hakkai](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/char:hakkai), [rating:pg-13](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/rating:pg-13), [slash](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/tag/slash)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **#53: "Regular Trims" Gojyo/Hakkai, PG-13 (mainly for language)** _

Title: Regular Trims  
Author: [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)  
Warnings: None  
Pairing: Gojyo/Hakkai implied/pre-slash  
Notes: Written for Challenge #53, 'haircuts'. I didn't make the deadline: 55 minutes writing with an additional 10 minutes for editing.

 

Sanzo stumbled again, cursing under his breath.

Gojyo leaned on Hakkai's shoulder. His stomach hurt too much to laugh any longer; so did his head, from Sanzo's repeated fan slaps, but he was willing to bear that pain for the delicious joy he'd experienced from watching Sanzo do a Rapunzel.

"I'd advise you to stop snickering soon," Hakkai said lightly but quietly.

"Why?" Gojyo leaned closer. "We could build a fucking rope bridge with the stuff."

Thwap!

"Brain damage yet?" Hakkai enquired politely.

Gojyo muttered a few expletives.

"Sanzo—"

"Shut up!"

"But, Sanzo—"

Thwap!

"What part of 'shut up' didn't you understand, you damned monkey?" Sanzo's growl was ludicrous, coming as it did from a waterfall of golden hair.

"That wasn't fair," Goku complained, rubbing his head. "I'm not making fun of you like Gojyo is. I'm just hun—"

Even Hakkai winced at the flat slap of the fan. "Perhaps we'd better stop for a few minutes," he suggested. "It's time for another trim, Sanzo. You're tripping again."

"Fuck." The priest halted in mid-stride, dropped the pack he was carrying and sat on a boulder, already digging in his sleeve for cigarettes. Goku pounced on the pack, digging eagerly for food.

"Ah haha. Sanzo, remember last time you tried to smoke…?"

Gojyo started snickering helplessly again, replaying the memory of a pissed-off Sanzo indignantly slapping at his head and shoulders to put out the smouldering mess adorning his head.

Sanzo radiated hatred at him and viciously stuffed the cigarettes back into his sleeve.

Gojyo lit one of his own, exaggerating each nicotine-laden drag for the priest's benefit. 'Ha! Hot shit monk, hitting people. Take that, you prick,' he tried to say with each smoky exhale in Sanzo's direction.

"How many more hours?" Sanzo glared, or at least, Gojyo assumed he did, since he couldn't see him through the cloud of golden tresses. Hakkai already had the shears out and was lopping off hair in great chunks.

"Three more, right?" The chimp was stuffing his face with every last bit of food in Sanzo's pack.

"Two hours, fifty-seven minutes," Hakkai said cheerfully. He looked at the ropes of golden hair lying at his feet. "I still think you should allow me to gather it up," he said reproachfully to Sanzo. "I think it could prove useful if plaited together. Human hair is nearly as strong as spider's silk, and quite durable."

Gojyo dissolved into more snickers, and dammit! dropped his cigarette to the ground. Fuck. Waste of a good fag. Still, a laugh at the monk's expense was almost worth it, he thought philosophically, unable to stifle his glee. He wandered over and shouldered Goku away from the pack to claim his fair share of the food, but only fought the monkey with half of his attention, his eyes focused on Hakkai's hands running through Sanzo's thick, golden tresses.

"I'll shoot the next idiot who says anything about my fucking hair."

"Ya shouldn't have made that old witch so mad," Goku said for the dozenth time.

"'I don't give a fuck if you curse me, you old hag, just get the fuck out of the way!'" Gojyo drawled, mimicking Sanzo's surly tones pretty well, he thought.

"Now, now, Sanzo," Hakkai said, restraining Sanzo's hand as the gun began to wave wildly in Gojyo's general direction. "Not while I have shears in my hand."

That made fuck-all sense to Gojyo, but Sanzo put the gun away, so things were cool.

"She was only tryin' to get across the bridge, too," Goku pointed out. "Hey! That's mine, you stupid kappa!"

"Not any more," Gojyo said, taking a big bite of the apple. Hakkai had pretty hands, with long, clever fingers. The hair was growing back nearly as quickly as he could cut it, tangling his fingers in the silky mess, tugging a bit here and there.

"I think it's slowing," Hakkai said. "We made it nearly twenty minutes this time before it started getting in the way."

"It's fucking heavy," the priest muttered. Hakkai was nearly finished, and yeah, it must be getting slower, because Gojyo could see the monk's face now. The expression on it made him shiver.

The priest was getting off on Hakkai's hair cutting.

No.

Yes! The bastard!

Gojyo's eyes narrowed as he took another bite of apple. Yeah, he was, the pervert. There. When Hakkai carded his fingers through the last of the great swatches of hair, that look, that was definitely a look of bliss, the priest's eyes closed and his attention turned inward in a way that Gojyo knew only too well, having seen it on women's faces many times.

Something inside of Gojyo growled.

"We should be getting to a road soon," Hakkai said, brushing his hand over Sanzo's head to smooth out the still-rapidly growing hair. "Then Jeep can carry us."

His hands slid over Sanzo's head again. Fuck.

Hakkai was getting off on the stinking priest's hair! The bastard!

Thoroughly incensed, Gojyo shoved Goku aside and grabbed the pack. "We're leaving," he announced. He shoved the pack at Sanzo.

Hakkai blinked, but Sanzo stood and tucked his now shoulder-length hair behind his ears. "Let's go," he said, taking the pack. Goku bounded forward to help.

Gojyo grabbed Hakkai and dragged him away from the pile of fucking hair. Hakkai looked as forlorn as a scolded puppy.

"Such a waste," he murmured with a sigh, but obediently followed Gojyo.

"You were gettin' off on cuttin' his hair," Gojyo accused.

Hakkai threw him a sidelong glance before looking ahead again. "It's quite soft," he said after a moment. "Perhaps you wanted to feel it, too," he added quietly.

"Like fuck I would!" Goku turned to look at him and he waved the monkey off before lowering his voice. "What's worse, the bastard was gettin' off on you doing it."

"I'm sure you're mistaken."

Gojyo snorted and glowered, marching determinedly by Hakkai's side.

Hakkai glanced at him again. "Perhaps you would like me to cut your hair."

Gojyo blinked. Hakkai's hands in his hair. How many times had Hakkai cut his hair in the five years that they'd known each other? A dozen? Two dozen? Hakkai's hands in his hair, those pretty, deadly hands… He stopped in his tracks.

"Does it need a trim?" he asked, trying for nonchalance but merely sounding breathless.

Hakkai paused. "It seems to me that you could use one. I'd be happy to trim it for you," Hakkai said. He looked ahead. "Sanzo is waiting for us," he added.

"Fuck Sanzo." Gojyo reached for Hakkai's arm but let his hand fall. "Hey," he said, his heart beating so loud in his ears that he could barely hear his own whisper. "Are we talkin' trim, or are we talkin' _trim_?"

"The latter, I think." Hakkai looked at Gojyo politely, but his voice deepened in a way that made Gojyo shiver. "Unless you have any objections."

Gojyo's mouth went dry. "Uh, no. No. I could use a trim." His prick was an iron bar in his trousers. "Maybe tonight?"

"I would say most definitely tonight," Hakkai replied, and his eyes were no longer polite but burned with an intensity that made it hard for Gojyo to breathe. "In fact, I believe that hair is most healthy when trimmed on a regular basis. It grows better, you know."

"Yeah. Grows."

"Are you clowns coming any time soon?" The priest sounded disgusted. "There's a road, and if you don't move your sorry asses now, I'm leaving you behind."

"Is there a town nearby?" Goku asked. "I'm hung—"

Gojyo winced at the sound of the fan connecting with Goku's head and started forward again, bumping his hip against Hakkai's from time to time.

Yeah. He could use regular trims.

Thank fuck he was pervy, because he was pretty sure that he'd need to grow it pretty damned fast to keep up with Hakkai.


End file.
